The Nerd's Secret Life (Remake)
by TheDiamondNinja
Summary: Lucy is a normal girl? What if she was living a double life? -"Why of course not Mrs. Jackass-Shit-Face. Real G's don't take naps, they take really long blinks, like they rightfully deserved. And, as you can see I am a gangsta and was taking a extremely long blink..."-Lucy. Semi-Slow NaLu AU
1. Prologue

*****With*****

 ******All******

 *******MY*******

 ******Love******

 *****Enjoy*****

 **Before you read this fanfic some the character may be out of place or character.**

* * *

 **By Day...**

Lucy Heartfillia was a nerd. She wore black, thick rimmed bifocals and oversized sweaters. Of course, just like every other high school cliche` love story, everyone picked on and ganged up on the nerd. Well, that how it goes at Magnolia Imperial Academy. Lucy Heartfillia, Magnolia Imperial Academy's biggest nerd, loser, and most hated student. And it wasn't that Heartfillia was any old nerd or goofball, she had straight A's, messy hair, and a library in her locker. She doesn't bother anyone at all, never talks to anyone but herself because she need expert advice, and just be herself. Well, her school self. She just is the smartest kid in the school, she believes that's why she is "hated" or what she won't admit to being "bullied". They, the students believe she is some type of alien.

So, here she is parked in a black Audi Q7 with dark tinted windows, three blocks away from school. Why? Well, all nerds have their secrets. Like, how she hides her perfect figure with baggy clothes, doesn't wear prescription glasses, and her past. Why? She doesn't want people to be in her business and like her for the real her. Could you blame her? Humans are the second most judgmental race in the world, next to aristocrats- they are so judgmental, that they aren't human.

She got out the car slowly, motioning something that had let the driver know to go and walked to school. Lucy walked to school fashionably late, just kidding. She basically ran not wanting to mess part of her lesson of the day. She wore a huge shirt meant for a man that said, 'Kiss Me, I'm Irish" and baggy pants the barely sat up on her waste. Usually, she would wear her uniform but, today was a pep rally to get the students ready for homecoming.

When morning classes were dismissed, Lucy could already tell what was going to happen next. And just expected she was dragged from her seat towards the back the school within three minutes. She was dragged to the back of the school by a pack of girls to be beaten to a bloody pulp. Heartfillia was used to it by now. It had been occurring since eighth grade when Lucy's friend abandoned her. "You think you're smart! Don't you, Heartfillia!?" The leader of the groups asked, laughing hysterically.

"You think you're smart! Don't you, Heartfillia!?" The leader of the groups asked, laughing hysterically.

Lucy's exploiters pushed and shoved her until she fell. When Lucy hit the ground they began the real attack. The punching, the bruising, kicking, and pain began. As they beat her no matter much it hurt, she didn't scream and never shed a single tear. Heartfillia held back all the whimpers, muffling her on sobs into the dirt. The girl was nearly unconscious, she still manage to keep her smile. Fortunately, a mysterious somebody had come to her rescue.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" The savior shouted. Lucy imagined their gaze on the girls, she could already hear the person's voice laced with venom. It was obvious it was a boy."We don't treat our Namaka this way!" Shouted the infuriated boy. When this mysterious boy arrived, Lucy daily beating had ended. The group of criminals, erm- classmates fled the crime scene. The hero rushed to Lucy and screamed, "Don't go to the light, stay awake we will get you to the infirmary!"

 _'Being hoisted up and carried away princess style by some unknown guy to infirmary you go, Heartfillia,'_ She thought to herself. She looked up to see the most popular boy in school, Natsu Dragneel. He was fine as hell, like damn!

As soon as she got the infirmary she spoke, "Hey, Porlyusica! I am back!"

"Oh Lucy, dear. Come here I'll work with your injuries," the frail old woman in working in the infirmary said, "You might have to remove the sweater..."

"Oh, okay..." Lucy replied flushing to the fact the Natsu was still there, she pulls it off. Pinky couldn't believe that what he was seeing that flat chested, fat Lucy was actually tiny with a huge rack. His eyes couldn't stay off her body like he was some type of pervert with a girlfriend.

"So you can actually talk?" Natsu asked with curiosity.

"Well, I'm talking aren't I?" She gave a snarky answer with a blank tone.

"Y-yeah, I-I-i knew that..." He sputtered with pure embarrassment. At that moment, the nurse left them to alone to get some water.

"You better not mention, none of this to anyone! Got it?" Lucy's voice was suddenly laced with venom, it made Natsu flinch because of the sudden attitude change.

"Yeah, sure. Please don't kill me" was his rebuttal, scared half to death.

Two hours later, Lucy found herself being hovered over by the nurse, Nurse Porlyusica. Heartfillia had just woken up from her treatment, "What time is it," she groaned.

"Oh, you are up! How are you?" The pink-hair male questioned her swiftly.

Lucy sighed, "You didn't answer my damn question!" She combed her fingers through her hair in frustration,"What time is it, boy?"

"Umm, lunch time!" Natsu scratched the back of his neck. "So, Lucy would you like to make some friends? You seem cool."

"Sure, why not..." She shrugged, it was lunch time anyways and she had missed three of her classes.

Natsu walked her to the cafeteria, surprised that she wasn't blushing at him or flirting with him. His inner thoughts kicked in, _"is there something wrong with me?Why is she not flirting? Am I becoming as ugly as Ice Prince? Oh my gosh!"_ Before they entered the lunch room, Lucy quickly put on her fake glasses and ugly, over-sized sweater. "Ready, to meet the 'gang'?" Natsu asked, Lucy visibly cringed at the word "gang".

"Yeah." She replied awkwardly. Fiddling her pretty fingers, Natsu opened the doors widely, catching everyone's attention. Every female began to flirt and blush or tear up towards rejection. When they spotted her slowly following him, they began to glare.

"Hey, guys!" Natsu called to friends that sat a table in the middle of the cafeteria. "Meet Lucy Heartfillia. Lucy, this is Erza Scarlet and the boy she is sucking face with is Jellal-"

"Jellal Heartfillia Fernandes, he is my brother." Lucy interrupted, it caught the attention of everyone at the table. "Actually, I've known all of you since first grade. But, I was told to stop talking to you in 5th grade, guys." she finished.

"Oi, how are you Lu?" asked Jellal.

"Wait, how come you weren't at Jellal's sleepover at your house last Friday?" asked the famous man of metal, Gajeel.

"Yeah, where were you, eh?" Jellal pondered, "Don't tell me, you still in that g-"

"I was busy, okay. You, keep your mouth close if you know what good for you, Jellal! I don't need anyone to worry about me! I can do bad all by myself!" Lucy snapped and began to leave, ignoring the calls to come back. **(A/N: Random movie quote of the chapter)**

When she reached the doors, two of her bullies blocked the way, glaring steak knives. "Move!" she growled, but they remained still.

CINCO

QUATRO

TRES

DOS

UNO

"MOVE!" She said before kicking one of them in the face and punching the other in the groin. The whole cafeteria, except Jellal, stared at her in shock. She had just beaten the fuck out of two football players. "Picking on someone in their worst mood is one of your biggest mistakes!" With that remark, she grabbed both the of boy's heads and bang them against a table, knocking them out.

"You just got knock the fuck out!" screamed Natsu, Gray the stripper, and Gajeel. It causing people to laugh and go back to what they were doing, Lucy walked out.

"I can't believe we forgot bout a friend!" Levy, the school's most popular book worm exclaimed disapprovingly.

"Maybe it because she is an unwanted bitch!" said Lisanna, Natsu's bitchy ass girlfriend who happens to be more popular than a- well, I am not going to finish that sentence.

"What do you mean?" Levy asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all." she replied.

"Hey, Jellal! Maybe you can invite her to the mall Saturday for what she'll think is a "Brother and Me Day" when really it's a "Hey, Lets Hang and Catch Up" day!" Erza suggested.

"Great idea!" Jellal agreed, doubting that she'll actually come and if she does show up, she wouldn't talk to anyone.

* * *

 **By night...**

Lucy Heartfillia is a bad-ass bitch, who doesn't give a fuck. She a part one of the five most wanted gangs in Magnolia, Fiore, the Deadly Roses. She is their technology expect, third best shit talker, and the "negotiator". At school, Lucy covered her tattoos with expensive waterproof make-up. This way no one would notice the design of a pink rose with black blood dripping from her right shoulder. Or the tattoo on her right hand that said _Barbie_.

The Deadly Roses is a gang only for women, which only had 5 to be exact. Lucy's mother, Layla was once a part of the Deady Roses, but a tragedy had occurred So, Lucy followed in her footsteps. The Deadly Roses claimed East Side and are working their way down to the South or what they call "Deep Side", which is owned by the Re-Directors. The Re-Directors happen to pick their name off of how much they hate 1D. I mean who would possibly hate Liam Payne, with his fine ass.

Her current location, at the base of the Deadly Roses. A three-story abandon house on an abandoned street, that was fixed up on the inside with high-tech gadgets. The renovation wouldn't have been done if it weren't for Lucy and Kristen. It had a room for each member on the first floor along with a large kitchen and living room, with vibrant colors that basically told which room each member slept in and somewhat their normal mood. Lucy being Barbie slept in the pink one.

"Barbie!" Babydoll exclaimed as she walked into Lucy's room. The walls were pink, the carpet was white, and the bed had pink and black zebra printed comforter. "I found a paint for my room..."

Baby-doll, real name Jenny **(A/N: or is it?)**. She is only fourteen, but her fourteen-year-old innocence changes when you talk about her size or touch her food. She lives at the base full time because her parents are dead and her brother is in the army. Her tattoo is located on her left shoulder, a maroon rose with black blood "dripping" from off her shoulder. She also has a tattoo that says _Baby Doll._ She actually has five tattoos, which is the most out of all the roses. That little girl is and will always be a thug. Hmm, our youth today.

"What color?" Lucy questioned equally excited.

"Maroon, duh!" She answered with no hesitation.

"I knew it. Frenchie, give me my mo'fucking money! I told yo ass she was going to pick maroon instead of orange! So boo yo mo'fucking daddy! HA Gott'em!" Lucy boasted. Lucy and Frenchie, a fellow Rose made a bet about what color Babydoll would choose.

Frenchie is the video game lover, a tech wiz just like Lucy. She represents the rose that likes only black with blood on her shoulder. They call her the _Goth Rose._ Sadly, she is most irresponsible rose. Her real name is Kristen, age 16. And She is a big fan KDrama.

"DAMMIT!" The said girl wailed, "Tomorrow, I kinda spent it to pre-order Mortal Kombat X Kollector's Edition!"

"Dumbass, we tell to wait til it go on sell and you still buy it at it's highest!" screamed an enraged Lucy.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU FUCKING FUCK-TARDS!" Jessica, their leader snapped, as usual, they woke her up from her slumber. Jessica is Jenny's older sister, she's scarier than a hungry Jenny. She is 19 years old and of course, her tattoo is a black rose with purple blood and a tattoo that says, _Vicious._ She has a nose, belly, and 5 ear piercings.

"Scary!" The two roses whispered.

"Hey, Jess? Where is Precious?" Jenny asked her sister.

"I don't know where that id-"

"I'm home!" said someone as they burst through the open door.

"Speak of the devil, she's home!" beamed Lucy.

"Sup, Red!" shouted Frenchie.

Precious a.k.a Red the last member of the Deadly Roses. She is 18 years old and is handy with a knife. She goes by the alias of the _Red Rose._ Known for cooking the best food for the entire gang.

"Let's play some paintball!" Jenny said as she went to the hall closet to pull out five paint guns. Let's just say that today was an eventful day.


	2. Chapter 1

*****With*****

 ******All******

 *******MY*******

 ******Love******

 *****Enjoy*****

 **Before you read this fanfic some the character may be out of place or character.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Saturday**

 **By Day...**

 ** _"Here goes nothing,"_**

 _"Stop overreacting, she is your sister. And you sound like a pussy!"_

 ** _"She is omitted violently,"_**

 _"Whatever, sissy-boy."_

Jellal was standing outside his younger sister, Lucy's room contemplating if it's worth risking his life to wake her up on a Saturday morning. " I can do it, I can do it!" he intoned in his brain. Trying hard to boost his own confidence.

"Oi, Blueberry!" Lucy opened the door right when he raised his hand to knock, "Are you constipated because I could always make you some tea?"

"Hey!" he took offense.

"Just kidding, is there anything you needed?" He was slightly surprised that she was up early today.

"Well, my friends invited you to come to the mall with us. So, would you like to come?" he asked

"As much as I love to shop... but I have Saturday School Detention!" she gave him a heartwarming smile of which he surely missed. "Invite over for a sleepover at 7 without Lisanna!"

"M'kay, bye!" he said as she slammed the door shut.

Lucy raced around her girly room to find an outfit. She was wearing ripped black skinny jeans, red crop top, black & white flannel tied around her waist, with Air Jordan VI in White & Varsity Red, and black tassel shoulder bag. She notices that she still had twelve minutes to get ready. She tiredly her best to cover her tattoos completely. 7 minutes, she search for her headphones and put them in her bag. 5 minutes put her hair in a side ponytail with a white ribbon. 3 minutes left, jacket, she needs a jacket before Jellal the Blueberry starts nagging. DONE!

She rushes done the stairs of the mansion almost falling. "Bye, dads! I and the blueberry are leaving! We'll be back by 6!" she called out as she met her brother at the door.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Naw!" she said sarcastically

"Whatever, Bye dads!" he replied slightly hurt. They began to walk out the door.

Lucy was the first to spot out the pick-up truck that Erza was driving. "Yo!" everyone in the truck said. Jellal made his way to the passenger seat of the truck. Lucy waved as she walked the opposite direction to the school.

"Where is she going?" Natsu asked, pointing towards the retreating figure of the blonde.

"Saturday detention…" Jellal replied.

"Um, don't Gray and Natsu have detention too… for destroying the cafeteria" Erza hissed, the school's class Student Council president glared at the two boys, who coward and shudder in fear. "Go now... follow her to detention!" she barked.

"Aye, sir!" they replied jumping from the back the truck.

"I am NOT a man!" Erza yelled, throwing a tool from the back of the truck towards them. She yelled after them, "Bastards!" The hammer nearly missing them, it slowly grazed the cheek of the young Fullbuster.

"I am ready to go!" Gajeel said.

"So is Juvia, but what if Love Rival steals Gray-sama from Juvia!"

"Bitch shut the fuck up nobody wants your fuck buddy!" Lisanna snapped, putting Juvia on hush mode. "If anything I should be worried about that little slut trying to take away my dragon boy."

 **With Lucy**

Natsu and Gray ran to catch up with the busty blonde who walked too fast. "Damn, she is too fast," Gray mumble and at that moment she stopped "running".

She turned around and eyed both off them then said "Gray, shirt!" without a blush and turned back around.

"She so stoical..." Natsu whispered receiving a "fuck you" from Lucy. Natsu swore she was a mile away, " _How could she hear from that far away with headphones on?_ "

"Because I can!" Lucy replied to his mental question. _**{Talk Shit with the prettiest lips, blow a kiss, kick a hole in your speaker and hit a split.}**_

Lucy's ringtone went off and she quickly answered, "Hello?"

"LUShee"

"Oh, hey! Rogue!" when Lucy said this guy's name and the two idiots came closer to her to hear the other line.

"Well I and Sting are having a party tonight at Stardust and we need Barbie the Life of the Party to come," the boy on the other line said. **(A/N: The nickname is pretty lame but... Uh, "Life of Party!" Really, A? Why am I talking/ writing in the third person?)**

"So, you guys want me to come to Stardust and turn your party the fuck up? Because right now Barbie has to go to Saturday detention because she has beaten the shit out of two boys!" Lucy asked smirking.

"Maybe..." a new voice know as Sting came in, "We do, Blondie!"

"Sting, you do know your blonde, too? Well, I'll come if... I could bring some friends of mine and Jellal?" she spoke.

"Sure, the party starts at eight. Bye, Barbs" she heard before she hung up her pink and white iPhone 5s. She stop walking and turned back around towards her house.

"Lucy, what are you doing?" asked Natsu.

"We aren't going to detention. We're going shopping just without Jellal. Thank god." she answered.

"Yes! Thank you, Barbie!" Gray shouted.

"By the way, we are taking my car. So, do you guys know Loke?"

"Who doesn't!" the rivals synced.

"Well, you know his dad on Stardust, right? So, my friends, Sting, and Rogue are having a party and he said you guys could come. Jellal and I are inviting you to a sleepover at our house at 7, so yeah."

"Partying is my game!" Gray said.

Lucy and Natsu mumbled, "I thought it was stripping..."

"Hey!" Gray cried.

Sooner than they thought they arrived back at Lucy's house, I mean mansion. She leads the imbeciles to the garage, where she pulled out her keys to her hot pink 2015 Ferrari 458 Spider which was right next to Jellal's red 2015 Lamborghini Aventador. As you can tell they were rich, not snobby rich just rich.

"Nice car!" Natsu and Gray stated in awe.

"I know, right?" Lucy said, "I honestly didn't ask for it because I was fine with a Toyota, but you know they started guilt-tripping me."

"I understand your pain." Gray agreed.

"Hop in, dipshits." With that said Natsu hopped in the passenger seat while Gray got real comfortable in the back.

"Hey, Gray! You look a little too comfortable back there!"

Lucy started up the car pulling out the garage, her radio was blasting her favorite song, Ignorance by Paramore.

"Well, you treat me just like another stranger. Well, it's nice to meet you, sir, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out. You treat me just like another stranger. Well, it's nice to meet you, sir, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out." she couldn't help but sing along, hitting the high notes perfectly.

"What are you? Nerd or hipster?" Natsu asked turning off the radio.

Lucy turned her slightly with a glare scarier than Erza, "Don't touch my radio."

"You didn't answer the question!"

"Well, um I don't know. I mean- at one point I am and another point I am not. But, next don't touch my radio!" She answered the question then turning back on the radio to a different station. Ghost by Ella Henderson.

"So... Do Sting and Rogue go to our school?" Gray asked.

"Yeah, they really popular in the Sabertooth guild. "

"Twin Dragons!" Gray exclaimed

"What the fu-" Natsu was cut off by Lucy.

"They are my friends, and Twin Dragons is what they call themselves."

"Ohhh..."

"Yeah..."

 **Meanwhile with Erza and Jellal (A/N: I'm sorry, but I really needed to add this in.)**

"Does this dress make my ass look fat?" the red-head asked her boyfriend.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Jellal asked her.

"Levy, quick! Get the camera we got to put this on World Star!" Gajeel told in a hushed whisper-yell, she quickly obliged and pull out her phone and recorded what she call "Take Down Part 1".

"Hell yeah, aish!" she answered him, causing a scene in the store. "All I did was ask you a pretty damn simple question, that only takes a simple fucking "yes" or "no"? GOT DAMN, you idiot! ..." she continued to go on and on and on... like how my grandma does when I mess up the Kalbi sauce. "You think this is funny. I should drag you to hell you sick little dick having bastard."

"That not what you were saying when you sucking it last night!" Jellal stated in a monotone voice. That's when Erza heated glare became scarier and she snapped the hanger she was holding in half with one hand imaging it as Jellal neck. Erza was slightly scaring the clerk behind the counter with her screaming, causing her to press the silent police alarm.

Next thing you know they were being bailed out a jail cell, and madly in love again. This was a message that even one of the many it couples fight all around the world for equally stupid shit just like the normal couples do. This was also to tell men around the world that they can't win certain battles, especially with women. **(Us, Women are superior beings!)**

 **Timeskip** **: 10 hours later...**

The group was sitting in Jellal's and Lucy's house, bored to death after dropping off Lisanna.

"Hey, let's play a game, called truth or dare, gihe" Gajeel suggested.

"Whatever." Lucy shrugged.

"Gajeel, truth or dare…?" Levy asked him.

"Dare…" Gajeel stated.

"I dare you to kiss Gray's cheek,"Levy smirked.

"Do you want to die! Shrimp, there is no way in hell I would do that!"

"Do it!" the girls chanted. "DO IT!" With that said Gajeel gave Gray a one-second peck on the cheek.

"Happy now! Flame- Brain, truth or dare?" Gajeel asked Natsu.

"Truth," Natsu replied. Gray began to think Natsu was a bitch for picking truth.

"How many time have you bang Lisanna this month?"

"20 times. Okay, my turn," Natsu said, "Lucy, truth or dare?"

"Dare..."

"Okay, I dare you to show us proof that we known each other from childhood." Natsu dared, making Lucy frown.

She then got up and went to the bookshelf to get a purple colored binder labeled _**Those Kids**._ She opened it and flipped fifteen pages into the book, till she landed on a particular page. Handing the page to Natsu received the photo his eyes widen twice the size of the moon. The picture was of Natsu and Lucy sleep in a corner of a room with Lucy holding a barbie with pink hair and her head on Natsu's shoulder. Levy and Cana playing a game, Gray looking for his clothes that were being held by Juvia who hiding underneath a table. Jellal and Erza eating strawberry cake. They all looked about eight years old and happy.

"Lu- Lu LUCE!" He screamed, "It's you... Lucy..."

"You are that Lucy!"

"Oh., Lu-chan!/ Bunny-chan/ Cosplayer/ Lucy/ Luce!" They all started talking.

"Fuck... " Was all Lucy could say now.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Lucy has another secret so... BLOOP! Please review with your ideas for the story and maybe, I'll add a shout out and shit too, giving you full credit. By the way, Lucy's ringtone is from the song "Dirty Vibe" by CL, G-Dragon, Skrillex and Diplo.**

 **~With Love, A.**


End file.
